Le feu sous la glace
by Ayanah
Summary: Il l'aime comme un fou, il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, mais a-t-il seulement le droit de ressentir tout ça ? Les histoires d'amour ne sont jamais simple, et le fait d'être un loup garou n'y arrange vraiment rien.


Bonjour tout le monde !

Pour ceux qui me connaissent, oui j'ai déjà plein de fics en cours mais il s'agit ici d'un petit OS alors ça ne compte pas vraiment, si ? Il s'agit ici d'une petite histoire toute simple, pas d'évènements dramatiques comme j'en ai l'habitude, ni de souffrances extrêmes ( quoique ça se discute ... ), je l'ai juste écrit en voyant que les Rémus/OC devenaient inexistants, en principe ce sera un OS qui sera le premier d'une toute petite série, le suivant devant normalement être un Sirius/OC reprenant les mêmes personnages ( comme annoncé à la fin de la fic ).

Je le dédicace tout spécialement à ma meilleure amie qui étant fan de Rémus appréciera tout particulièrement =D

ps : Bien sûr les reviews sont les bienvenues, promis je ne mords pas ^^ ( mais au pire si vous souhaitez je peux toujours vous envoyez Rémus pour s'en charger :p )

* * *

Savannah était belle, à mes yeux la plus belle chose que cette Terre ait jamais porté. Quand je la voyais mon cœur faisait des bonds faramineux dans ma poitrine. Il suffisait qu'elle me sourit, ou non il suffisait qu'elle m'accorde un regard pour que je me sente comme réchauffé de l'intérieur. Il n'y avait qu'en sa présence que j'avais l'impression d'être une personne normale. Les mains moites, les frissons quand nos doigts se frôlaient accidentellement à la bibliothèque, dans les couloirs, le léger sourire qui ne me quittait plus quand je la voyais plongée dans ses pensées, tout ça je savais très bien ce que ça signifiait. Je l'aimais, j'en étais fou. J'ai essayé de me raisonner, de la voir comme une simple amie, une petite sœur à protéger mais dès que ses lèvres bougeaient, que l'odeur de son parfum m'enivrait je n'avais qu'une envie l'embrasser.

On embrasse pas sa sœur, tout comme on ne peut avoir ce genre de pensées pour une simple amie alors j'ai du apprendre à vivre avec toutes ces sensations. Au début ce n'était pas si compliqué, la voir tous les jours me suffisait, qu'elle me considère comme son meilleur ami était déjà pour moi source de joie mais au fil du temps j'ai commencé à avoir plus de mal à me contrôler. Quand nous gardions une certaine distance ça allait, mais quand elle se penchait pour lire sur mon parchemin, que ses cheveux venaient chatouiller mon bras, que nos peaux se frôlaient je ne pensais plus pouvoir y arriver. C'était une trop douce torture pour que j'y mette un terme et en même temps une souffrance continue que j'avais peur de ne plus savoir endurer.

A chaque minute, à chaque seconde, je voulais tout lui dire. J'avais envie de l'enlacer, la prendre dans mes bras et ne plus jamais la quitter mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Savannah n'était pas le genre de filles qui m'était destinée, si tenté soit-il qu'un type soit fait pour moi. Elle était au dessus de ça, de mes pensées amoureuses à son sujet, de mes envies égoïstes quand je la côtoyais, de moi tout simplement. Elle méritait mieux que ce que j'avais à lui offrir, elle méritait le meilleur, le luxe, la richesse, la sécurité, tout ce que je ne pourrais jamais lui donner. A mes yeux elle était une princesse, et personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec elle. Dans ses yeux je pouvais y lire tout ce que j'avais toujours rêvé de voir dans les yeux d'une personne.

Savannah était gentille, probablement la personne la plus gentille que j'ai jamais connu. Elle n'avait pas conscience de la méchanceté des gens qui l'entouraient et je devais avouer participer grandement à ce que ça n'arrive jamais. Pour certain c'était sans doute de la naïveté mais je savais qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'innocence. Elle pouvait se montrer très sérieuse, comme très amusante. Elle pouvait passer des heures à lire un livre mais quand elle se rendait compte que j'en faisais de même, elle ne manquait pas de se lever pour venir me le prendre des mains me reprochant de ne pas m'intéresser assez au monde qui m'entourait. Qu'Est-ce que m'importait les autres ou même l'endroit où je me trouvais quand elle se trouvait à mes côtés.

Elle m'incitait à m'ouvrir davantage aux autres, exposant à grands renforts de longs discours les bienfaits qu'auraient sur ma vie un plus grand réseau social mais je m'en moquais. Tout ce qui m'importait c'était qu'elle m'accepte dans son entourage, qu'elle m'autorise à être proche d'elle parce que malgré tout c'était le plus important pour moi. J'étais faible, je devenais peureux dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle et de ce que je ressentais. Je craignais qu'en lui révélant mes véritables sentiments elle ne veuille plus m'adresser la parole, qu'elle s'éloigne, qu'elle pense que notre amitié n'était qu'une mascarade. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit que toutes les fois où je l'avais écouté j'avais agis par intérêt, avec des idées derrière la tête.

Savannah est téméraire et ce courage que je lis parfois dans ces grands yeux bleus me fait me rendre compte qu'elle n'est peut être pas aussi fragile que je l'envisage sans cesse. Je me sens le devoir de la protéger mais n'est-ce pas plutôt le contraire qui a lieu le plus souvent ? Elle est à Gryffondor et j'ai tendance à oublier les qualités qui en découlent obligatoirement. Je ne suis pas le seul mais est ce vraiment une raison ? Elle aime se balader la nuit tombée à travers le château, je la retrouve souvent dans la tour d'astronomie, mais rarement seule. Je sais qu'elle est amoureuse de lui et ça me brise un peu plus le cœur. Mais Est-ce que j'ai le droit de ressentir ça ? Sirius est mon meilleur ami et elle la fille que j'aime le plus au monde, ne devrait-ce pas être ce qu'il y a de mieux ?

J'ai essayé de lutter contre la compression de mon cœur à les voir ensemble, ma gorge qui se noue quand je la vois rire à ses plaisanteries, lorsqu'il la prend dans ses bras et qu'il l'embrasse dans les cheveux. J'essaie de résister à l'envie de lui dire de s'éloigner quand je les vois tous les deux mais comment ferais-je le poids face à lui ? Elle est le centre de mon univers et ne le sait même pas, comment pourrais-je avoir envie de lui faire du mal alors qu'être avec Sirius la rend tellement heureuse. Par moment j'en viens à le détester de pouvoir être si proche d'elle et très vite je dois me raisonner. Ce n'est pas sa faute cette situation, il n'est pas au courant de ce que j'éprouve pour elle sinon j'en suis convaincu il s'effacerait, par amitié il serait prêt à tout mais Savannah en serait triste et c'est loin d'être ce dont j'ai envie.

Savannah est intelligente, probablement bien plus que moi. La connaissance que je tire des livres elle semble l'avoir acquise instantanément sans qu'un quelconque effort lui ait été nécessaire pour y parvenir. Elle m'accompagne à la bibliothèque, s'efforce de réviser de vieux parchemins poussiéreux mais je sais qu'au fond elle ne doit pas en avoir besoin. J'aime la voir travailler, froncer les sourcils quand elle ne comprend pas une phrase, tourner la tête légèrement à droite quand elle réfléchit, plisser les yeux quand elle se concentre depuis trop longtemps. Quand elle n'est pas là j'en viens même à regretter de ne pas la voir repasser ses longues mèches brunes derrière ses oreilles dans un énième geste exaspéré. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer quand elle ne se rend compte de rien, et même si elle ne me remarque pas, même si personne ne semble le remarquer j'ai l'impression parfois d'être un monstre.

Je m'efforce de résister à l'attraction qu'elle exerce sur moi, à mon cœur qui me pousse vers elle mais dans ces moments là plus rien d'autre n'existe. Je connais son visage par cœur, lorsque je ferme les yeux instantanément je la vois en train de sourire, me sourire. J'en viens à rêver d'elle et le réveil me parait toujours un peu plus cruel. Je ne devrais pas me sentir aussi pathétique et pourtant c'est tout l'effet que je me fais. A côté de moi Peter recopie assidument le devoir de métamorphose que je viens de finir, elle le regarde sans rien dire mais je sais qu'elle désapprouve. Ce n'est pas difficile de deviner, ses doigts jouent avec la plume qu'elle tient en main, la faisant tournoyer tantôt dans un sens, tantôt dans l'autre. Et pendant ces moments là elle était distraite, aveugle aux regards que je lui lançais.

- Tu n'as pas peur que la pièce s'enflamme à la regarder comme ça ?

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, Sirius prit tranquillement place à côté de la chaise de Savannah me lançant un clin d'œil après m'avoir murmuré cette dernière phrase à l'oreille. Tranquillement je le vis déposer un baiser sur la joue de ma meilleure amie qui le gratifia d'un sourire, se désintéressant totalement de Peter et de ses activités. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était là, certainement pas pour étudier et quand je le vis d'un seul geste enfouir toutes les affaires de Savannah dans un sac avant de la prendre par la main pour l'entrainer à sa suite, je sus qu'il était simplement venu la chercher. Avec une moue désolé, Savannah me fit un petit signe de la main avant de passer les portes de la bibliothèque et là je ne pouvais m'empêcher de maudire davantage mon meilleur ami.

* * *

Je ne sais pas à quel moment j'ai commencé à ressentir tout ça, je sais juste qu'un jour c'est apparu comme une évidence. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui et le savoir loin de moi était à chaque fois plus dur. Bien sûr la notion de distance est relative, après tout nous passons la majeure partie de notre temps entre les quatre murs de Poudlard, et dans ces conditions il est étrange de parler d'éloignement mais même quand je suis avec lui, que seuls quelques centimètres nous sépare j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il se trouve très loin de moi. Je ne sais jamais à quoi il pense, je pourrais concocter une potion pour le savoir mais ce ne serait pas très glorieux. C'est dur de savoir ce qu'il ressent quand il pose ses yeux sur moi, probablement rien de plus qu'une simple amitié mais parfois je me mets à espérer davantage, et ce sont ces moments là que je déteste plus que tout.

Tout le monde vous le dira, Rémus a les cheveux châtains, des cheveux qu'ils ne s'amusent pas à ébouriffer comme mon très cher frère James, ou à lisser soigneusement comme Sirius. Non ces cheveux sont naturels, parfois ils ondulent très légèrement mais dès qu'ils atteignent une longueur suffisante pour obtenir cet effet il s'empresse de les couper court. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça lui va très bien mais peut être ne suis-je pas très objective, ou plutôt il est certain que je ne le suis pas. A l'inverse ce que beaucoup de monde ignore et ne voit pas, ce sont les mèches blondes presque blanches qui parsèment les contours de son visage. Il faut vraiment se tenir très près pour les remarquer, et je dois avouer ne pas résister à la tentation lorsque je le trouve endormi à l'infirmerie ou dans la salle commune.

Et même si comme vous le remarquerez, ces cheveux sont déjà exceptionnels, ce n'est pas la seule chose qui vient à me troubler chez lui. Non sérieusement, connaissez vous beaucoup de personnes possédant des yeux dorés. Techniquement on utilise l'expression ambre, tout de suite ça fait plus naturel, mais très sérieusement les yeux de Rémus sont dorés et c'est réellement le terme qui convient le mieux pour les décrire. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à décrire les paillettes plus sombres qui scintillent lorsqu'il est éclairé par la lumière de la cheminée ou les reflets de la lune, ou peut être que je viens de le faire tout compte fait, mais dès que mon regard croise le sien, instantanément, mon cœur bat la chamade. Je lui parle normalement, du moins j'essaie, je reste sérieuse, agit comme si de rien n'était, mais le bourdonnement incessant de mon cœur martelant ma cage thoracique devient un air que je ne connais que trop bien lorsque j'ai le malheur de prolonger le contact visuel un peu trop longtemps.

Je suis faible, parfois j'en viens à me considérer comme l'une de ces groupies stupides qui pullulent dans le château, qui donnerait tout pour un regard, un sourire et même si j'essaie de m'en convaincre, je sais parfaitement qu'au fond je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Rémus ne demande jamais rien et c'Est-ce qui fait qu'on a d'autant plus envie de l'aider. Il m'a formellement interdit de le suivre lors des nuits de pleine lune, chose que je trouve particulièrement discriminatoire puisque ces amis, eux, ont tout loisir de le suivre. Il m'a bien entendu interdit d'essayer de devenir un animagus, comme si il était dans mon intention de me transformer en un animal pour le suivre discrètement, du moins tant que possible tout aurait dépendu de mon animal totem, sans qu'il n'en sache jamais rien. Il est toujours très pointilleux sur ce sujet, à croire qu'il ne me fait pas confiance. Il parle de sécurité mais dans la mesure où je ne souhaite vraiment pas devenir une petite sœur de substitution pour lui, ce concept me répugne.

Ce que je trouve assez risible à Poudlard c'est l'imagination fertile qui caractérise les étudiants lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour. Sans doute Est-ce pareil ailleurs, je ne sais pas vraiment, Est-ce que les moldus sont réellement aussi tordus ? La rumeur la plus folle qui court en ce moment s'agit du couple si mal assorti que Sirius et moi formerions. Bien entendu, il va de soit que c'est moi qui lui aurait sauté dessus, mettant toute morale et pudeur au placard pour l'attirer à moi. Selon les dires, j'aurais profité allégrement de l'amitié qui le liait à mon frère aîné pour me rapprocher de lui avant de l'obliger à devenir mon esclave sexuel personnel. Plusieurs choses me choquent particulièrement dans ce discours, premièrement il s'agit de Sirius, comme s'il avait besoin de se faire prier pour devenir l'esclave de quelqu'un mais surtout Sirius est comme mon frère, ça fait vraiment cliché de dire ça puisque en plus j'ai déjà un grand frère, mais c'est la réalité. Il vit chez nous, je le vois toute l'année, il passe son temps à me taquiner, à me pousser dans les bras de Rémus, alors imaginer qu'une telle chose puisse se produire serait assimilable à de l'inceste pour moi.

Je ne sais pas comment les gens en sont venus à penser de telles choses, mais les regards haineux que je sens peser sur moi quand je suis en sa compagnie sont tout sauf des mirages. Au fond ça m'importe peu ce qu'ils peuvent penser, je m'arrête rarement à ce genre de détail mais j'ai l'impression que ça exaspère Rémus. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il nous évite Sirius et moi, les remarques acerbes et les chuchotements sont loin d'être agréables je dois le reconnaître. Si les gens connaissaient le vrai Sirius, la personne qu'il est vraiment ils ne s'arrêteraient certainement pas à ces futilités pour parler de lui mais la population de Poudlard se cantonne purement au superficiel et il faut dire aussi à leur décharge que Sirius n'hésite pas à en jouer, et à en profiter purement et simplement.

Dans la réalité, Sirius est un garçon qui ferait tout pour ses amis, quitte à se sacrifier pour eux. Pour qu'ils soient heureux il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi et je crains d'en faire les frais. J'ai eu le malheur un jour, ou plutôt une nuit aux environs de deux heures du matin après une soirée où il n'avait eu de cesse de me harceler continuellement, de sous entendre que Rémus m'intéressait. Bien sûr j'ai minimisé les faits, je minimise toujours d'ailleurs, si Sirius savait à quel point j'aimais réellement Rémus je n'ose imaginer de quoi il serait capable. Il essaie depuis plus d'un an de me faire me déclarer auprès de son meilleur ami mais il est hors de question que je fasse quoique ce soit qui mette en péril l'amitié qui nous unit. Chaque refus s'accompagne en général d'une longue séance de questionnements et je me demande réellement pourquoi il n'a pas choisi de devenir entremetteur après Poudlard, c'est un métier qui lui conviendrait à la perfection, quoique policier moldu ne serait pas un mauvais choix non plus.

Souvent je suis obligée de lui mentir, à lui, à mon frère, aux autres. Depuis l'âge de mes cinq ans je porte des lunettes, de vraies lunettes rondes vraiment affreuses. Cela m'indifférait de ne pas être à mon avantage, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un jour m'étant levé en retard je les ai oublié dans ma chambre. C'était la première fois que Rémus me faisait un compliment, me disant avec un sourire que j'avais de très beaux yeux. Depuis ce jour, et même si je me suis moquée de la superficialité de certains, je ne les remets plus en sa présence. J'ai prétendu que je n'en avais plus besoin, j'ai menti à tout le monde en disant que ma vue s'était améliorée et qu'il n'était plus nécessaire que je les porte en continu mais bien sûr c'était totalement faux. Souvent je suis fatiguée, j'ai mal à la tête quand je lis trop longtemps, les mots en deviennent flous mais si c'est la seule chose qu'il aime chez moi il faut que je le fasse non ? Je suis pathétique, désespérément et pathétiquement amoureuse de mon meilleur ami, j'en ai conscience et c'Est-ce qui rends les choses encore plus difficile.

* * *

A chaque fois que je me retrouve à l'infirmerie, Savannah vient me rendre visite, j'aurais pensé qu'elle se serait lassée, aurait préféré d'autres activités mais tous les jours elle revient, une attention différente chaque jour. Aujourd'hui par exemple des cookies aux raisins sont venus accompagner les chocogrenouilles de hier ainsi que le livre sorti tout droit de la réserve d'avant-hier. Actuellement, l'assiette est vide, Peter est passé dans un moment d'inattention de sa part. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui avouer que je n'y avais pas touché, l'expression de son visage quand elle a cru que je les avais tous dévoré m'a dissuadé d'y faire la moindre allusion.

Le plus souvent elle vient s'assoir en tailleur sur mon lit éparpillant ses propres livres et parchemins pour étudier. Elle reste là une bonne partie de la soirée, généralement dans le silence puisque je ne tarde pas à sombrer dans le sommeil très rapidement et à mon réveil elle est encore là, remettant correctement le drap sur moi ou me déposant un baiser sur la joue en me disant de me rendormir, que de toute façon elle s'apprêtait à partir. L'infirmière ne dit rien de sa présence, je pense qu'elle préfère ça aux visites bruyantes de mes amis qui ne manquent jamais de se faire mettre dehors au bout de quelques minutes et même si c'est égoïste, même si elle doit s'ennuyer je n'ai pas le courage de lui demander de ne plus revenir alors que j'attends toute la journée de pouvoir être en sa compagnie.

Elle me parait tous les jours plus belle, et aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception à la règle. Puisqu'elle est assise à côté de moi je ne peux voir que son profil, elle a attaché ses cheveux en un chignon lâche à l'aide d'un simple élastique mais ça lui va bien, tout lui va de toute manière, de là où je suis-je peux voir la peau nue de son cou, le léger décolleté que forme les deux premiers boutons détachés de son chemisier et même si je ne devrais pas, je laisse mes yeux courir sur elle. Elle a enlevé ses chaussures laissant l'une de ses jambes se balançait dans le vide alors que je peux voir le vernis violet sur ses ongles. Elle ne porte pas de collants, la jupe qui s'arrête à ses genoux laisse largement la peau nue de ses jambes à ma vision et la tentation d'y passer ma main, de pouvoir la toucher devient plus forte de seconde en seconde.

- Dis Rémus …

Sa plume arrête soudainement de s'activer sur le parchemin de métamorphose, elle parait nerveuse et pour le moment je ne saisis pas pourquoi. Elle joue avec ses doigts, évitant soigneusement mon regard, et comme cette attitude ne lui ressemble absolument pas je ne peux m'empêcher d'être légèrement inquiet.

- Tu crois que tu pourras sortir de l'infirmerie demain ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Elle se tourne vers moi laissant sa main se poser sur la mienne et des milliers de fourmis me traversent instantanément, remontant le long de mon bras, me laissant amorphe quelques instants. Je ne sais pas si ce geste était voulu, mais lorsque ses doigts s'entrelacent un peu plus aux miens je ne peux qu'en être heureux.

- Parce que je me disais que peut être on pourrait aller à Pré au Lard ensemble …

Sa voix reste en suspension alors que ses doigts se crispent involontairement sur ma main.

- Ne devions nous pas déjà y aller ensemble ?

Je demeurais incompréhensif, hier au même moment James avait proposé une sortie et il paraissait évident pour moi qu'elle y était invitée également.

- Je … Je voulais dire rien que tous les deux …

- Pourquoi Est-ce que tu …

- Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit, c'était stupide de toute manière. Je dois y aller, on se voit demain.

Très rapidement comme si le contact l'avait brûlé, sa main se retire de la mienne alors qu'elle s'empresse de remettre ses chaussures, me faisant un signe de main évasif avant de s'engouffrer vers la sortie. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir blessé et je ne saisis pas pourquoi, et quand Sirius à peine quelques secondes plus tard arrive je sais que c'était loin de n'être qu'une impression. Il tient la gazette du sorcier en main et j'ai juste le temps de m'en apercevoir que celui-ci s'abat sur mon visage.

- Non mais quel idiot, la fille de tes rêves t'invite à sortir avec elle et toi tu demandes pourquoi ! Vraiment parfois Rémus je me demande si tu n'es pas un cas désespéré, comment veux tu que je fasse quelque chose pour toi avec ce genre de comportement.

Interloqué devant la remarque de mon meilleur ami, d'autant plus car je pensais qu'ils formaient un couple, je ne fus pas capable de répondre quoique ce soit ce qui évidemment agaça davantage Sirius. Je me demandais si c'était la réalité, bien sûr j'étais présent quand elle avait fait sa demande mais à aucun moment l'idée ne m'avait effleuré qu'elle était en train de me proposer un rendez vous. Ca me paraissait trop irréel pour être possible. Bien sûr que je le voulais, j'en mourrais même d'envie mais avais-je seulement le droit de penser qu'une telle chose soit possible ?

- Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais encore là ?! Tu devrais être en train de courir pour la rejoindre et de supplier qu'elle pardonne ta bêtise !

Sirius avait sa façon bien à lui d'encourager les gens, Est-ce que c'est lui qui avait envoyé Savannah ? J'étais en train de me le demander, peut-être lui avait-il parlé comme il était en train de le faire avec moi. Peut être s'était-elle sentie obligé de me proposer quelque chose pour que mon ami la laisse tranquille. Des tas de questions fourmillaient dans ma tête et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour que ça cesse.

- Je pense que tu te trompes Sirius, et quand bien même elle mérite mieux.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, probablement trop habitué à entendre cette phrase mais c'était pourtant la stricte vérité. Savannah était une fille merveilleuse qui n'avait rien à faire avec un monstre comme moi-même si j'en mourrais d'envie et que j'étais fou amoureux d'elle.

* * *

Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de lui demander une telle chose, j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas écouter Sirius, de me fier à mon instinct et de me contenter d'un rendez vous groupé maintenant comment Est-ce que je pourrais les accompagner et affronter le regard de Rémus ? C'était tellement embarrassant, il n'a sans doute pas voulu me vexer en affirmant un refus total, prétextant qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, et moi comme une idiote j'ai insisté, persévéré sur la voie qui forcément me conduirait à ma perte. J'ai tellement honte, je suis une idiote, idiote, idiote.

- Tout va bien Savannah ?

La voix me fait sursauter, trop perdue dans mes pensées je n'avais même pas remarqué ne pas être seule dans la salle commune. Sans doute que s'il ne s'était pas manifesté, je me serais enfoui la tête dans l'un des coussins en me désespérant, une nouvelle fois, sur la non relation que j'entretiens avec Rémus.

- Pardon je ne voulais pas te faire peur dit-il sincèrement désolé.

- Non c'est ma faute, je ne faisais pas attention. Tu n'es pas encore couché ? Même si la question est stupide puisque tu es en face de moi et que donc forcément tu n'es pas dans ton dortoir …

Il se met à sourire, et je vois très bien qu'il doit s'empêcher de rire devant ma remarque. C'est vrai que généralement quand je pense trop à Rémus je me mets à dire des choses stupides qui me font certes passer pour l'idiote que je suis mais qui en général ne manque pas d'amuser mon interlocuteur. Owen est l'un de mes amis depuis la quatrième année, je ne dirais pas que nous soyons très proche mais il s'est toujours montré gentil avec moi, particulièrement lorsque les autres filles s'en prennent à moi en raison de ma relation avec Sirius. Je n'ai pas besoin de protecteur, je suis capable de me défendre seule mais je trouve le geste très touchant.

- Rémus va mieux ?

Je prends place à côté de lui dans le canapé, me rapprochant davantage du feu pour ne pas geler alors qu'il me semble que c'est l'une des premières fois où je me retrouve en sa compagnie seule. Je remarque qu'il a du se couper les cheveux, ou tout du moins changer de coiffure, ses yeux noisettes ne me quittent plus et je me demande si c'était moi qu'il était en train d'attendre.

- Il se remet doucement de sa grippe répondis-je évasivement.

- Est-ce que toi et lui vous …

- Ah je t'arrête tout de suite, il n'y a aucun moi et lui !

J'ai répondu vite, trop vite sans doute mais il ne se méfie de rien, il doit certainement penser que je n'ai que trop l'habitude de cette question pourtant quand j'y pense il est vraiment très rare que l'on m'associe à mon meilleur ami. Il me fait un grand sourire, se raclant la gorge alors qu'au même moment le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivote.

- Tu sais il y a cette sortie à Pré au Lard ce samedi, alors je me disais que ça pourrait être sympa d'y aller ensemble.

Je m'efforce de garder les yeux rivés sur lui, de ne pas faire attention aux deux arrivants mais cela me parait vraiment difficile. Je sais que Sirius guette ma réponse, je sais qu'en ce moment même tous les regards sont braqués sur moi mais je ne pense qu'à Rémus. Il ne veut pas y aller avec moi après tout, alors pourquoi devrais-je refuser ? Je me sens coupable de penser à accepter mais pourtant c'est bien ce que toutes les filles de mon âge font en général, quand elle ne ressente pas un amour à sens unique pour un loup garou évidemment, elles sortent, elles s'amusent, elles fréquentent des garçons.

- Oui pourquoi pas, ce sera amusant.

Malgré moi je m'entends prononcer ces mots et j'ose encore moins tourner le regard vers les deux Gryffondors qui n'ont pas bougé d'un millimètre. Owen lui parait satisfait de ma réponse, m'embrassant sur la tempe avant de se lever du canapé en me souhaitant bonne nuit. Je l'entends très distinctement dire à Rémus qu'il est content de le voir rétabli et puis ensuite plus rien. Le silence a envahi la salle commune et connaissant Sirius ce n'est pas très bon signe. Prenant mon courage à deux mains je finis par me tourner vers mes deux amis. Rémus a l'air peiné, mais c'est sûrement le fruit de mon imagination, pourquoi le serait-il après tout ?

- Vous avez tout entendu je suppose, c'est bien non ? Comme ça vous serez plus tranquille pour une fois, pas la peine de supporter la petite sœur encombrante de James dis-je avec humour.

- Tu ne peux pas sortir avec lui Savannah réponds la voix glaciale de Sirius.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il réagit ainsi, ça ne le concerne pas après tout. Pourquoi devrais-je rester à me morfondre dans mon coin alors qu'un garçon très gentil m'invite à sortir. J'ai suivi ses conseils, ça n'a pas fonctionné alors il devrait s'en contenter non ?

- Tu ferais presque peur. Dis moi au juste pourquoi selon toi je n'aurais pas ce droit ? Tu n'es ni mon père, ni mon frère Sirius.

- Si ça ne tient qu'à ça je vais chercher James on verra ce qu'il en pense répond-il immédiatement.

- Tu devrais arrêter de te mêler de ma vie et je suis très sérieuse. Sur ce tu m'excuseras, je dois aller dormir, ce serait dommage que je sois fatiguée pour mon rendez vous non ?

Je le provoque, j'en suis consciente mais il a été trop loin cette fois. Je vois bien qu'il doit se faire violence pour ne pas me répondre mais dans tous les cas il aurait été hors de question que je me laisse faire. Rémus ne réponds pas, je ne veux même pas savoir s'il me regarde, de toute façon ça n'a aucune importance. La preuve est faite en ce jour qu'il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec ma vie sentimentale. Si c'était le cas il se serait manifesté, il aurait tout au moins profité de l'intervention de Sirius pour dire quelque chose mais il n'a absolument rien fait alors à quoi bon me laisser bercer encore d'illusions.

Quand j'entre dans mon dortoir les autres dorment déjà et je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Je passe beaucoup trop de temps avec les amis de mon frère pour me faire de vrais amis ici mais peut être que je devrais faire quelque chose pour y remédier. J'aurais voulu m'endormir rapidement, qu'une fois entré dans mon lit le sommeil m'emporte instantanément mais comme d'habitude ce fut loin de se produire. J'ai fermé les rideaux de mes baldaquins, lancé un sort d'insonorisation et la seule chose dont j'ai été capable par la suite fut de pleurer.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps est passé, j'ai perdu le compte après la première heure mais même si les larmes ne sortaient plus je me sentais incapable de m'endormir. Par moment j'étais prise de soubresauts violents, j'essayais de me convaincre que ce n'était rien, que ça n'aurait pas du m'atteindre autant puisque jamais Rémus n'avait manifesté le moindre signe d'intérêt pour moi ou ne m'avait encouragé de quelque manière que ce soit mais j'étais incapable de m'arrêter. Je n'ai même pas cherché à le repousser quand Sirius est entré dans mon lit et qu'il m'a prise dans ses bras. J'aurais du être fâché contre lui mais j'étais déjà passé à autre chose, ma colère appartenait déjà au passé, comme c'était souvent le cas.

- Je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme un crétin murmure-t-il.

- Un super crétin tu veux dire.

Il me caresse les cheveux doucement alors que je le sens sourire contre moi, il sait déjà que je ne lui en veux plus et ses bras s'ouvrent davantage alors que je m'y blottis instantanément. J'aimerais ne pas y penser, que ça soit plus simple, j'aimerais pouvoir être amoureuse d'un autre que Rémus mais au fond de moi j'ai l'impression que c'est impossible. Sirius ne fait pas de commentaire, il ne parle pas de mon rendez vous de samedi, ni de son meilleure ami, il se contente d'être présent et c'est grâce à lui que je parviens à m'endormir à peine quelques minutes après.

* * *

C'est vrai j'avais cru pouvoir le supporter, après tout n'étais ce pas totalement ma faute si actuellement elle était parti en rendez vous avec lui ? Il aurait suffi que je m'interpose quand il l'avait invité, que je dise qu'elle y allait déjà avec moi mais je n'ai rien fait de tout ça par pure lâcheté. A croire que le choipeau s'était bien trompé sur mon compte. Sirius n'évoque plus le sujet, à croire qu'il a totalement abandonné toute idée de nous voir ensemble. Je devrais m'en réjouir mais c'est tout le contraire. Si même Sirius n'y croit plus, quelles chances me reste-t-il encore ? Quand elle m'a fait cette proposition à l'infirmerie j'étais totalement focalisé sur le fait qu'il était impossible qu'elle veuille de moi que jamais je n'avais envisagé l'idée qu'elle était en train de me proposer la chose dont j'avais toujours rêvé et maintenant je ne peux que le regretter amèrement.

Mes amis étaient déjà sortis, tout comme l'ensemble de Poudlard âgé de plus de treize ans, quand je me suis décidé à sortir du dortoir pour gagner la salle commune. Je n'aurais pas eu le courage de les voir tous les deux alors j'avais préféré la solution de simplicité en restant au château. Je pensais pouvoir me contenter d'être son ami mais c'était totalement impossible quand je la savais avec un autre. Est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser ? Cette pensée me révulsait et pourtant c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Savannah était merveilleuse alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne profite pas de la chance qui lui était accordée.

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame a pivoté et en la voyant le passer j'ai cru tout d'abord à une hallucination. Son visage était rougi comme si elle venait de courir alors qu'elle s'efforçait de regagner son souffle, je me demandais ce qui avait pu se passer pour la mettre dans cet état et si jamais il lui avait fait du mal j'étais prêt à le tuer de mes mains sans hésitation. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de ma présence et la voir aussi troublée me donnait envie de la prendre dans mes bras sans hésiter. Elle a levé les yeux vers moi et j'ai clairement vu la surprise se peindre dans ses yeux bleutés. Pendant quelques secondes elle n'a pas bougé puis comprenant que je n'allais pas la lâcher du regard elle s'est contentée de retirer sa cape la posant sur la table la plus proche avant de venir s'installer sur le fauteuil en face du mien.

Elle aurait pu s'assoir à côté de moi, c'Est-ce qu'elle aurait fait encore une semaine auparavant mais actuellement elle semblait me fuir, portant son intérêt sur la cheminée. Le tee shirt à manches longues bleu foncé qu'elle avait mis épousait ses formes s'arrêtant un peu plus bas que les bords d'un jean que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu porté, je me demandais si elle avait choisi cette tenue pour lui, probablement, et ce seul élément réussissait à me rendre jaloux. J'avais envie de passer ma main dans ses cheveux qui n'étaient retenus que par un bandeau aux fils argentés mais ça m'était aussi interdit.

- Tu as passé une bonne après midi ? Demandais-je avec un vif intérêt.

***

Pourquoi devait-il être là ? Je ne voulais voir personne et encore moins lui. J'avais été tellement stupide de croire qu'il me suffirait d'un rendez vous pour réussir à l'oublier. J'avais essayé de m'en persuader, Owen était quelqu'un de très gentil, ça n'aurait pas du être très difficile mais à chaque instant je n'avais pensé exclusivement qu'à Rémus. Je m'étais efforcée de sourire, d'apprécier sa compagnie mais quand il avait voulu m'embrasser je n'avais tout simplement pas pu. Il n'a rien dit quand j'ai baissé la tête pour éviter son baiser mais j'ai clairement senti qu'il était déçu.

Quel était donc le problème avec moi ? Jamais Rémus ne voudrait avoir ce genre de contact avec moi alors pourquoi Est-ce que je m'accrochais comme ça ? C'est vrai j'avais toujours rêvé qu'il soit le premier à m'embrasser, j'avais imaginer ce moment de très nombreuses fois, dans différents lieux, différentes situations mais à chaque fois ça se déroulait avec lui et maintenant je me rendais compte qu'il m'était impossible de me laisser faire par quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

J'ai fui lâchement quand on a rencontré ses amis, le laissant seul mais je ne pouvais plus supporter d'être entouré, j'avais envie de pleurer mais maintenant il m'était impossible de faire quoique ce soit. C'était encore plus dur de me retrouver face à lui que tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si je n'étais pas tombé amoureuse de lui. Ce n'était pas de sa faute bien sûr, c'était totalement la mienne, de mon idiotie à croire que quelqu'un comme lui pourrait un jour me considérer autrement que comme son amie.

- Je suis désolé je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais aller me reposer.

Etre proche de lui ça devenait trop dur à supporter, j'essayais d'éviter son regard parce que à chaque fois ça ne manquait pas de me faire toujours un peu plus mal. J'ai juste eu le temps de me lever du fauteuil et de faire un pas que la main de Rémus s'est posée sur mon épaule doucement mais fermement m'empêchant d'avancer davantage. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de frissonner à sentir sa main sur moi et les larmes ont commencé à s'accumuler dans ma gorge m'empêchant presque de respirer. Je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié mais j'étais incapable de faire semblant, du moins plus maintenant.

Puis sans que je comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer, ses bras m'ont entouré soudainement alors qu'il m'attirait tout contre lui. J'étais dos à lui et étant donné la rougeur qui venait de s'installer sur mon visage j'étais contente qu'il ne m'ait pas obligé à lui faire face. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas, d'ordinaire il évitait totalement les contacts physiques ainsi j'avais presque l'impression de me retrouver au beau milieu d'un de mes rêves d'adolescentes typiques, à ceci près que la sensation de son corps contre le mien était tout sauf imaginaire.

- Rémus …

Je n'ai fait que murmurer, pourtant le son de ma voix a paru lui faire resserrer prise. Une de ses mains était posée tout contre mon ventre et lorsque j'ai senti son souffle contre mon cou, mon rythme cardiaque s'est soudainement emballé. Ses lèvres ont frôlé ma peau et dès lors je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur la situation. Je n'avais pas envie que ça s'arrête, aucune partie de moi n'avait envie de se rebeller contre ce qu'il était en train de faire mais pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une légère appréhension face à ce qui allait se passer. Un de ses bras resta à m'entourer alors que sa main droite dégageait les cheveux qui se trouvait sur mon cou, ses baisers étaient doux et chaque cellule de ma peau semblait bien décidé à réagir à ces gestes.

- Est-ce que tu souhaites que j'arrête ?

Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche sans même y réfléchir, peut être aurais-je du, mais je ne voulais pour rien au monde que ce moment prenne fin.

- Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

Fronçant les sourcils je me suis retournée pour lui faire face. Il paraissait inquiet, Est-ce qu'il y croyait réellement ? J'étais anxieuse simplement parce que c'était la première fois que quelque chose comme ça se produisait mais jamais je n'aurais eu peur de lui, bien au contraire. Sa main a quitté ma hanche le temps d'une seconde avant que je ne la prenne dans la mienne la faisant passer dans mon dos. Rémus a paru surpris mais je ne voulais plus qu'il s'éloigne, plus jamais.

- Jamais je n'aurais peur de toi Rémus ! Et le fait même que tu y penses …

- Mais je suis …

Je ne voulais pas qu'il finisse sa phrase parce que je savais parfaitement ce qu'il allait argumenter et ça me paraissait totalement hors de propos. Je n'ai même pas réfléchi quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les siennes pour le faire taire, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris, en temps normal jamais je n'aurais osé faire quelque chose comme ça mais en la présence de Rémus j'étais capable de tout et j'en avais parfaitement conscience.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance pour moi je pensais que tu étais déjà au courant.

J'ai été surprise, agréablement surprise, quand Rémus m'a attiré à lui pour un nouveau baiser. Avec lui tout paraissait tellement facile, et même si je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il pouvait me trouver je n'ai absolument rien fait pour le repousser. J'avais l'impression que jamais je ne pourrais me passer de la sensation de ces mains caressant mon dos, de ses lèvres contre moi, de sa langue qui jouait doucement avec la mienne et même si tout ça n'était qu'éphémère je comptais bien en profiter le temps qu'il m'accorderait.

- Je t'aime Savannah …

Sa voix est resté en suspens au moment où j'ai affiché un immense sourire, je me demandais ce que nous avions attendu tout ce temps mais au fond ça n'avait plus d'importance, pourquoi regarder vers le passé quand nous avions tout l'avenir devant nous.

* * *

- Quelqu'un sait où est passé ma sœur en faite ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner en entendant James, il jouait distraitement avec le vif d'or qu'il avait une nouvelle fois sorti du coffret de quiddich que Savannah lui avait offert pour Noël.

- Avec Rémus répondit Peter distraitement en avalant une nouvelle part de gâteau au chocolat.

- Parfait, tant qu'elle n'est pas avec ce Owen.

- Et tu ne souhaites pas savoir où se trouve Rémus par hasard ? Demandais-je avec un sourire en coin.

James était tellement naïf quant aux rapports qu'entretenaient Savannah et notre meilleur ami, il n'avait toujours pas remarqué comme ils s'étaient rapprochés ces derniers temps, ni les étreintes passionnées qui en découlaient quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux. Pourtant il aurait vraiment fallu être aveugle pour ne rien voir, surtout qu'ils ne faisaient absolument rien pour se cacher. James m'a interrogé du regard mais plus par curiosité que par réelle inquiétude.

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on ait été exilé de notre dortoir ? Me moquais-je gentiment.

- Mais qu'Est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire là haut ?

James paraissait incrédule, naïveté typiquement fraternel, ce n'était vraiment pas dur à deviner mais je me sentis tout de même obligé d'expliciter mon propos, après tout que n'aurais je pas fait pour mes amis.

- Voyons voir, que peuvent faire deux adolescents fou amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis plusieurs années qui viennent de s'avouer leurs sentiments dans une chambre déserte ? Vraiment je me le demande.

L'incrédulité de James a fait place à une expression purement choquée et vraiment rien que pour le fou rire que cela a suscité chez moi ça en valait le coup. Là par contre il a été un peu plus réactif, et étant donné le bond qu'il a fait de son fauteuil pour rejoindre notre dortoir j'espérais pour eux que Savannah et Rémus n'étaient pas réellement en pleine action, ça m'aurait étonné de mon ami mais après tout qui savait, Savannah avait vraiment une bonne influence sur lui alors pourquoi pas ? Mon hilarité prit fin au moment où un étudiant de troisième année passa le portrait de la grosse dame, il paraissait affolé et la marque rouge sur son visage et la moitié de son bras ne laissait rien présager de bon.

- Il va la tuer ! Elle a voulu me protéger et il va … il va … la tuer.

Il reprenait difficilement son souffle et la question qui me brûlait les lèvres fut posée par un autre de ses camarades.

- Lucius il va tuer sa cousine !

Selina …


End file.
